Teacher Student Bond
by ilovetivo
Summary: Confessions?Heartbreak?True Love come to past? but someone will be left heartbroken who will it be? ShinKumi pairing btw rating will fluctuate at this moment M. Lemon alert .. Finally! Total Lemon if u love that stuff read on. I have decided to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters that may be used. This how you would say it is unfortunate but i still have to live with it.

Rated : For all purposes lets say T this chapter but later on maybe M

SHINKUMI reigns

One month to graduation

_Italics_ thought

Chapter 1

_" Is it okay if I make a move, it is so close to graduation i may never get another chance like this" Shin thought._

_"Of course it is" said inner voice 1_

_" What if she rejects my feelings"_

_"Well r u going to be a coward and not even try to tell her how u feel "_

_" Yeah, but of all persons we know pain and disappointment and this could bring both_

_" Yeah but giving up seems so wrong"_

"Shut up!!!" Shin screamed.

Everyone of class 3-D turned to Shin, he could feel their gazes although he made no effort to to look in their eyes. He felt nervous but veiled it with his usual impassive look and shrugged.

" You guys should keep it down I was trying to catch up on some Z's"

Yamaguchi turned around to shout at Shin because he should be paying attention not sleeping in her class, only to see him walking towards the door. little did he know that he paid attention in her class to her not the lesson.

" Need some sleep Yankumi." Shin said.

" That Sawada !" shouting Yamaguchi running after Shin leaving the class.

Hey you guys this is short but I promise I will update in two days. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters that may be used. This how you would say it is unfortunate but i still have to lve with it.

Rated : For all purposes lets say T this chapter but later on maybe M

SHINKUMI reigns

One month to graduation

_Italics_ thought

This is my first so please review

Chapter 2 The First Move

Yamaguchi went to Sawada 's usual spot the roof.

Slam! The door went as Yamaguchi went to get her student. This was a routine for them and also a time when they could talk to each other about personal matters, I know not the usual for teacher student relationship but they were also friends. Shin knew her secret and helped her hide it from everyone.

" Sawada !", the nerve he had Yamaguchi thought.

" _Here she comes" he thought " and she sounds mad, brace yourself."_

" Hm "

" _What that's all you have to say ! " she thought. _

" What's wrong with you ?! " she asked half concerned half mad.

" Nothing. " He answered a bit defensive.

" Are you ok ?" she asked with the concerned tone more than she had wanted to show.

" I am fine. " he answered feeling slightly angry with himself for making her worry about him.

" Really now? " with a smirk playing on her lip.

" What is she thinking?" observing her going into her fighting stance.

" Are you chicken ?" she asked " Shin" making his name slide of her tongue seductively.

He liked how she called his name and wondered what her game was.

" Bring it on .." he said going into his stance " Ku-mi-ko " making every syllable roll oh his tongue seductively.

" _What is he thinking calling her so formally at school, has he lost his mind? "_

She attacked him swiftly moving to land a punch straight in his stomach. She was going to beat the hell out of him for his ' Kumiko move' earlier. Surprisingly he caught it. She then tried to kick him and he caught her leg. She jerked her weight to pull him off balance and they fell in an embarrassing position. Her body was covering most of his body and she felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing like crazy. Her top buttons of her tracksuit were undone and her under wraps were loosened from the fight Shin was looking directly at her cleavage.

" My dear Yankumi you have been a busy girl" he saw the puzzled look she gave him then said " hiding those should be a crime."

It took her some time but it finally registered what he was referring to and was she mad. She tried to release herself but the move backfired and Shin reversed their positions with his body pinning hers down. Then he noticed how close they were and after seeing her blush even more he began to blush, slightly.

They could both hear the beating of their hearts speed up and go to same rhythm. Her breath had quickened immensely and it felt so great against his skin. This was his chance, why was he hesitating. Yamaguchi saw the indecision cross his features.

They were student and teacher.

They were friends also.

This was sudden, too sudden.

But she had felt this for a long while.

This was wrong.

But it felt oh so right.

I think I am in love.

No you don't you love Shinahora- sensei .

Maybe so ...

What you always have

That's it you always did.

Oh, oh !

Just try.

Yamaguchi moved forward and their lips met. They were both hesitant but soon the desire for each other so well kept in place burst out. They began to wildly place kisses over each others faces. Her hands roamed over his chest then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, to show off his body. It was well sculpt, it was as if God had placed special care in making him. He had a six pack. She looked him over etching ever detail to her memory forever.

" Like what you see? ", Shin asked with a smirk on his full sensual lips.

Yamaguchi turned her head to hide her blush even though she knew he knew that she was blushing. He lifted her chin to look squarely in her eyes. She looked in his eyes and saw desire, passion, a gentleness she had seen in him irregularly .. But she also saw hesitancy, fear and something she had never seen in anyone's eyes before.

He looked in her eyes and saw her reading the hint of depth he had allowed her to read of himself. Her own expression was one of was of confusion, love and acceptance. But the question is will she be this way after she remembers their moment of passion.

He began to kiss her again. This time more slowly and thorough, invading the warm sweet taste of what is his Kumiko. She tasted of a mixture of candy and morning french vanilla. He couldn't get enough of her. She herself was having her own fun tasting him slowly and vigourously. He tasted of chocolate, her favourite -

Ring! Ring !

" Class ! " they both shouted.

Yamaguchi ran off the roof leaving Shin alone fixing her hair and clothes which by this time looked disheveled. She left Shin looking blankly at the door.

" Whoa ..." he said to himself " now that was an interesting math session."

So what do you think of it so far? I think it is good. Please review and next chapter will soon be out. Oh and please point out any grammatical errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the following characters that may be used. This how you would say it is unfortunate but I still have to live with it.

Rated : For all purposes lets say T this chapter but later on maybe M

SHINKUMI reigns

One month to graduation

_Italics_ thought

Chapter 3

Shin was left on the roof to reminisce in the memory of what just occurred between him and his love, his teacher. That had been spectacular and it was his first kiss and he suspected also her first. Although people had said first impressions were the best he had not believed it until now, then and again he needed a second to compare with his first.

He fixed his ruffled hair and put on his shirt. It missed a button or two but noone would notice it because his top button was normally undone anyways. After he was finished he gathered himself emotionally preparing what he would say to Yankumi and what she might do keeping in mind that she was a well trained Oedo clan heiress. He put his hands in his pocket and leisurely walked off .

Yamaguchi had only reached her classroom when she noticed people looking at her and whispering. That is when realization hit her apart from her blouse being fixed she must look like a mess. She quickly took off for the nearest female bathroom to fix her clothes and remove the blush staining her cheeks. Memories of her little escapade flooded her memories and to everyone she looked ill.

She started to gather her things, she was thanking god for making it be her last class so she could just go home and clear her head. She reached the door by memory alone because she was lost in thought. The sudden awareness of someone watching her she looked up only to see Shin staring at her as if it was his first time seeing her. She stopped breath in and out the continued to walk to where he was - BEEP! BEEP! She spun around so fast to see Shinahora 's blue Peugeot was blowing its horn.

Shinahora met Yamaguchi halfway in front of Shin. She felt her guts flip at the sight of him. The one she lov**ed,** had come to pick her up from school, why? He paid more attention to her friends, oh that must be it he was here to see fuji-Yama -sensei .

" Kumiko -chan , hello" Shinahora politely said.

" Shin---ahora -sensei h-ow are y-ou ?" she managed to stutter.

Her heart felt light and she was happy for the uplifting air.

He always liked the reaction he got from her. He may not act it but he really likes this woman she is so cheerful and beautiful how could anyone even come close. Today however her reaction differed from other encounters the had no matter how coincidental they were.

" What are you doing here " she asked?

" Well I remembered your offer of taking you out one evening and well I decided to take you up on that offer"

She smiled so sweetly that his heart melted. That is when he felt the dangerously cold glare down his back, he turned around to see that student. The one he knew liked her and spent time around her, the same one he had the most competition of all her admirers to let her love back , the only one that spent this much time with her and seemed to be with her at all times.

Yamaguchi followed Shinahora 's eyes to Shin. The look he had on his face was as nonchalantly as ever but she could feel his resentment for this man. The air became thick with tension.

" So Kumiko I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me tonight?" Shinahora asked

She was surprised and happy at the same time she has been waiting for this moment in what seemed like a forever. " Hai! " she replied, the joy in her voice felt like someone was squeezing Shin heart and then it exploded. She felt bad after her answer but took the hand Shinahora handed to her.

Shinahora opened her door and shut it for her, then he went to his side started the car and drove off.

Shin just stood there watching them speed off.

" _Who does he think he is taking my kumiko like that ?" Shin thought " we are bonded forever through that kiss and I will make sure he never kisses her or touch her in that way ever!"_

**The games have just begun**

Hope you all liked it please review . Now system are prepped and ready to go. The next one is a date what will happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey u guys thanks for the reviews this is my first ever fan fiction and I have had lots of inspiration from other writers, so thank you so much guys again hope you enjoy it.

Now there is always a problem I come upon on the ... DISCLAIMER why do we have to write it, I mean do they not know that we only wish to own them and sometimes plot to get them which I doubt will work although not crushing our dreams. I will now write that part or should I ..

The dreaded part... is I really do not, although I wish I did own ,Gokusen or atleast the romantic part of shin and yankumi.

Chapter 4 Score on The date!!! btw it is so not what u guys think it is at all.

Beep! Beep!

Yamaguchi gave her reflection a once over in the mirror . She had her hair caught up with a black butterfly clip in a loose ponytail, she was wearing a black sequin spaghetti top with writings saying dark angel, a black three quarter jeans pants with a rhinestone butterfly on each thigh and a pair of black timberland sneakers. She then added her accessories like her black onyx drop earrings and the matching black onyx necklace and yes its center piece is a black onyx butterfly

" _Might as well clear my head what better way than a Shin free evening with Shinahora"_

She stepped out of her room and put her purse in her pocket. Everyone looked her over and were satisfied with what they saw. Shinahora was stunned he had known she was beautiful and now voila.

" You look beautiful Ojou ." said Tetsu and Minrou .

" Thanks you guys." she replied

" You truly look beautiful Ojou." said her grandfather.

" thank you." she smiled at her grandfather.

" Shall we?" Shinahora said giving her his hand and she took it.

Shinahora kept looking at her in the vehicle until she finally snapped.

" What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked suppressing her annoyance.

" You look beautiful tonight." was his reply as he glanced over at her.

She blushed and this pleased Shinahora that he had such an effect on her. This laid his first suspicions to rest that she had a thing for her student but it seemed it only went one way.

" We are there?" he said parking then walking around to open her door.

It was a nice little karaoke bar. It was nice and a small first step for their relationship. They were greeted by Linda, their waitress for the night she ushered them to their booth it was at a secluded spot that had a great view of their surroundings.

At that moment Kumiko came into Shin's mind he couldn't get her out.

"Oi!" Minami said "the guys and our lady friends are ready."

" You guys go on ahead of me I will catch up." Shin answered.

" You sure?" Kuma asked.

" Yeah gonna stay here a little to clear my head."

" Suit yourself, but the ladies are waiting" Kuma has seen that look on Shin's face before it only came when something with his emotions were acting up, like he wasn't in full control and needed to sort himself out. Kuma as a matter of a fact is the only one that noticed it but decided that Shin would tell him if it was important and not too personal in his own time.

"_Why now Yankumi?" Shin thought " now you plague my mind when I am with my friends or even glance at another girl, its like you are here to make me bream and hope?" _

Shin went up to his seat and asked for a beer and a really pretty girl gave him. She was obviously flirting but Shin could only think of Yankumi.

" ha ha ha !" Yankumi laughed " you are too funny Shinahora -San. "

Shin turned his head to see Yankumi laughing with 'THAT MAN' it made his insides churn and pure hatred bubbles up for the attention she gives him.

"_Well she goes around doing things like that so can I. _ " he thought.

" What time are you off?" Shin asked his bartender girl.

" The next five minutes" she answered with a happy tone.

" Well I was wondering if you would like to have a drink or two with me afterwards?" Shin said.

"Sure."

" Great I will just wait for you. "

"Yeah."

At that time Yankumi 's face expression changed. Yes she saw that girl talking to Shin which made jealous to no ends. Why was it affecting her so? She changed her expression back as close as possible to her former smiling face. Surprisingly noone noticed her momentary lapse.

" So what is your name?" Shin asked her.

" Its Yuri, yours?" She answered.

" Shin"

" Well Shin we may as well go get a table."

" Yeah" he said taking her around to the table across from Yankumi so that she had a clear view but not her date.

Throughout the night Yuri kept on leaning close to Shin and whispering in his ear Shin was happy to see Yankumi 's expression each time. She really looked the part of the jealous wife, not even girlfriend. At last Yuri reached into Shin's pocket and took out his phone and put her name and number in and took her phone and did vice versa. This push Yankumi over the edge. Her expression looked as if she was going to gag.

"Are you okay? A concerned oddly enough oblivious Shinahora asked.

" Not really I would like to go home I am a little tired and must try and get a good night's

rest." she replied.

" Let us be on our way then" he said giving her his hand, which she took firmly.

Shin felt a wee bit jealous but passed it off as Shinahora being a gentleman until he gives Shin's woman a kiss on the lips which was not intimate but made Yankumi blush.

Shin felt his whole body jerk and calmed himself quickly. He glared at Kumiko and she could feel it that the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt satisfied and walked out all cheery.

" Well ... do you want me to walk you home ?" Shin asked Yuri.

" Sure " she answered gathering her things.

They walked beside each other opposite the direction Yankumi 's house. This however did not stop Yankumi from seeing them together.

All at the same time they thought " What the hell just happened?!"

He he he you guys what's up so sorry for the late update I was seriously swamped and lazy so this took a while. Thanks so very much for the reviews and plz review. By the way one oft the fict. I read on this site said ShinKumi could also mean Shinahora and the story has a long way to go so we will see.

EVIL MANAICAL LAUGH TILL NEXT TIME which will be sooner than later


	5. Chapter 5

Well there will be some changes in this chapter, I was kinda on writers block and thats why the last one came out a little off track but I am back now... mostly. Thanks to all of you for reviews and adding my story to fave list. Btw which do u prefer a sesshomaru kagura fanfic or a kishu ichigo fanfic. That is mew mew power and inuyasha .

Disclaimer : this is purely fan made might happen in my dreams but that is as far as it gets

oh and this is hopefully going to b a longer chapter than the last ones.

Chapter5

Yamaguchi woke up to the sun shining through her thin curtains onto her face. She opened one eye and squinted it getting used to her surroundings. The room was painted a light blue colour-

" _Wait! Light! Blue! Walls!" she thought._

She moved her hands to push her self up then it hit something warm. She slowly turned her head to see that she still had on half her clothes on and so did Shinahora.

" Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinahora?" she said in a surprised, stuttering, barely a whisper of a voice.

Right then Shinahora opened his eyes. He saw the woman of his dreams and thought he was hallucinating so he touched her and she felt warm.

" _No way she is here with me?!" he thought. So he pinched himself like an idiot._

"ow !" He said "Kumiko chan is that really you?"

She scrambled off the bed and fell he went after her. They landed in an awkward position. He was on top of her touching her half exposed breasts and his other hand on her neck. It was a kinky looking picture and it was like time stopped.

He leaned forward to kiss her and stopped only millimeters away. The others breathe was over their partners skin it was intoxicating. They have both dreamt of this before, this moment they pined away for each other and now they were in this position. He moved closer and their lips met. It was sweet but slow not led by passion but more tactile and seductive. Knock! Knock came a rap on the door.

They quickly moved away from each other and started putting their clothes on. Again came the rap on the door.

" Coming" Shinahora managed to choke out" I'll be out in a second" he looked over at Kumiko and saw the look of confusion plastered on her face they would have to talk about this later.

She was now fully dressed and stepped out without an after glance while he was in the bathroom she would sneak in back home then go to school. That would clear her head, hopefully.

[authors note btw I will b using this at times

Shin on the other hand could not sleep, to think that HIS Yankumi drove of with that man. Today he was going to put her in her place . Yuri was picking him up today and although she hasn't come to terms with it yet she was his and he was hers and he really hoped he was right with all his heart. If he was boy would her reaction be priceless. [ sounds like that visa ad on tv

Shin was extremely early today he wanted to clear his head. Walking with his head down he did not notice the approaching woman walking with her own head down. They both walked side by side at the same pace down the corridor until they both felt un comfortable and looked up. Their eyes met and it was like magic. Shin saw the look of surprise and guilt in her eyes and she saw his reaction to it, asking one question why are you guilty?

"Why am I feeling guilty, its only Shin?" that is when it all came flooding her mind Her first kiss was lost to Shin only days before. How could she possibly forget?

Shin's heart broke at that moment. She wouldn't do that ever not to that man on their first date after her first kiss. His eyes watered but they quickly dried up and his face turned ice cold with anger.

He opened the door and left her there shocked and sad. No matter how much he hated making her sad this time he felt almost no remorse. ALMOST.

He just sat in his seat and looked at her with disdain and hurt. She nearly died. Her heart was breaking for breaking his heart. He looked at her she looked back at him for ever or so it would seem until the door opened. His friends walked in then the once laughing boys stopped laughing. The room air was tense that noda actually choked on it.[lol

" Yo Shin!" Uchi said trying to break the air.

Shin only walked off. At the door he turned and said " Guys I am not feeling so good I gonna head home"

Uchi like an idiot said " Yankumi do you know what his problem is?" Yankumi turned around and gave them the scariest distraught ever it was if she was dead.

That day went by surprisingly quick and quiet due to Yankumi's display in the day.

Yankumi had seen that bartender girl drive by the school with Shin in the front seat he looked so lost. She had run out and washed away some stray tears from her cheek, then came back brushing it off as that time of the month.

Shinahora knocked on her door at school. He was nervous what was he going to say. Nothing happened in the night but when they woke up he had kissed her and although he wasn't sorry for the kiss how would she take it. He came in and she was gathering her things when she heard the door open and looked up.

Shinahora was standing there looking straight at her and she back at him.

She was going to die from holding her breathe so long when he finally spoke.

" Kumiko wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

" Yes that would be delightful." she answered isn't this all she needed Shinahora to take the pain away.

Shinahora took her to the café on Shin's apartment block.

She was in a daze as she entered the place where Shin had soothe her when she cried on the anniversary of her parents death. At that time she hadn't noticed it but she had felt safe and he always was there for her. Then her mind replayed to that night when she was kidnaped and Shin had fought for her because she was sick, he had said ' You are too late' to Shinahora did it have an underlying meaning or was she imagining it all.

Everything reminded her of Shin.

" Kumiko ... about last night sip I just wanna say sip although nothing happened until the morning sip I .."

" Look I am fine it is fine I was a little confused and worried about you ..."

"Really? I was worried about you"

" Well I just need some time to think there is a lot of things right now so I just need time"

" I understand"

" Thanks somehow I knew you would"

" Want a lift home "

"No thanks I feel like walking"

" Okay "

With that she set out to explain and apologise to Shin. For what she isn't sure how to explain it, but she would. Then it hit her who is that girl to him? hat If he was really only playing her?

At the same time Shin stepped out of his apartment to see her walking with her head down obviously in deeep thinking.

What do you guys think. Good?plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Well I decided why not I mean what else do you have to do in life right now than homework? Well guys say oh yes I am well bored. Please review and btw I will be answering reviews this week so thanks a lot .

Chapter 6

Kumiko was on her way to Shin to apologize. Why you might ask well really she couldn't answer it either. Well really what do you think the reason is? Is it because she is guilty? Maybe. Anyways she had her head down running over what she had to tell Shin when she got there. But she really wouldn't admit that she liked him and felt like his. So for her bad behaviour she would apologize... no way! Then why was she feeling the need to apologize to Shin? And for all things because she finally kissed her crush? Oh yes you guessed it she was totally confused.

Crash!!

" What the-!" she yelled rubbing her now paining butt but when she looked up she was staring at Shin. Ok she finally had got what she was gonna tell him in her mind but now that they were face to face she just could not spit it out! Why?!

" What the what?" he replied with one of his eyebrows raised.

" Um .. I mean ... wanna go grab a coffee Starbucks?" yes people that what she said. Of all the things well what the hey she would build up something better after having coffee.

"Sure I guess." he answered still finding it hard to say no to her. Yes he was so in love and it totally hurt.

The walk was long and filled with tension. Each time someone would start a conversation, or at least try it withered away and died. So they gave up and the rest was awkwardly silent. They finally reached ans Shin did the farthest thing from our minds ...[what could it be you ask? Bhwahahaha he opened the door for Kumiko. Not that he wasn't a gentleman... at times.. it was so unexpected, even to him. It just sort off happened.

Kumiko was stunned too but soon got over it and went in.

" Well Sawada ..."

"Yes? And how many times do I have to tell you Shin out of school."

" Yeah, Shin .. I am sorry" she said the last part fast but Shin didn't believe it and neither did she.

" Repeat that?"

" sigh I said I was sorry"

He blinked twice then said " For what?"

" Well I don't really know but I must have done something to make you angry you've avoiding me "

" Really?" he said with sarcasm. He was confused wether to be angry at her denseness, or pride yet she had apologized. This brightened up his mood.

" Yes"

" Well apology not accepted" he said planning as he went along.

She hadn't thought of what would happen if he refused her apology. " Well ..." she was speechless.

" I feel sorry for you so you have to bargain with me" he said snickering.

She wasn't sure about this but her curiosity had been sparked, she was caught." Deal"

" Lets go to my apartment I have something for you do?" he gave her a evil look.

"_Please no cleaning?" she repeatedly thought._

At his apartment door he opened it and as soon as he was in he asked her to wait in the bedroom he wanted to get something out of the kitchen in private. She agreed and went to sit on his bed because there was nowhere else in there to sit. Shin was a man of a few material neccessities. He had counted on that factor. He went and took a shower. She fell asleep waiting for him.[ what was the coffee for you ask? I have no idea either.

He stepped in there to see her sleeping peacefully.[ hooray she doesn't snore. He steep ed over her and covered her mouth with his. She kissed back then her eyes flew open. Her common sense said stop but then and again when was the last time she listen to it.[ ha LOL So she kissed back. It was a battle of the tongues. Each took turns exploring the warm depths of each others mouths. Btw due to Shin just coming out of the shower he only has on a towel over his lower half. [ drool !!! I command you!

Kumiko started to strip herself of course with Shins help. The need for the other was stripping away any sanity they had left. Kumiko could feel his manhood bulging on her thigh.

" Kumiko are you sure you want to do this?" Shin asked. He knew in a few minutes he would not be able to stop.

Guys what do you think. Big cliffy. What do you think will be her answer tune in for the next chapter of Teacher Student Bond[ say that to the DBZ part where the narrator says stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z. Yes I did it on purpose I feel so evil. Btw what do you think about me describing the sex I mean I have nebver done it before so it won't be as detailed as professionals but still. Sorry I was aiming for a longer one but hey.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Gokusen but the story is totally mine, so enjoy.

Chapter 7 What did you say!?[ I have what to name this chapter so it is at What did you say?! For the time being

His question rang through her head. Was she ready to lose her virginity and to Shin? These are the things that keep her up at night. Her connection with Shin had always felt like more than friendship and when she thought about it she simply disregarding it as nothing. Was she in love with Shin? This question had replayed itself in her head over and over sine her first kiss. To tell the truth it had come up before but she always said he was too young or he doesn't feel that way about her so whatever or it is impossible he is her student.

" _What is she thinking" Shin asked himself" I hope she is ready" _

"_I love him" Kumiko thought" O. M. G. I. AM. IN .LOVE. WITH. SHIN. SAWADA!!" _

When she realized that she was shocked and afraid at the same time. She scooted pushed against him, but by then he had gone too far she had waited too long. Shin had let go of his emotions of longing to make the woman he love his and his alone. Finally.

" You lost your chance my dear Kumiko some time ago to back down"Shin replied.

If anything did happen it really would be her fault. She had gone to his apartment. She had led him on. She kissed him back and participated as much as he did. It would be her fault as much as it would be his.

" I have watched over you been there all the time but no you loved that man!" Shin screamed mostly at himself.

He did not even remember what was going on all he knew was that he could not simply watch her from in the background anymore. He was fed up and he was losing control. No. He had lost control. He was just pacing around then he stopped and started smashing everything.

" Stop it!" Kumiko screamed" you are hurting yourself."

"Stop acting as if you care!" he shouted " I don't want your pity and it is clear to me that what I want from you will never be!"

" I do care and I am not giving you pity!" she was now angry too, why was he acting like this, shouting at her.

" HA! Stop lying!"

" what do you want from me Shin?! I do not know!'

"Isn't it obvious?" he started to calm down, but now his voice became shaky " I love you Kumiko" his eyes were so sincere.

" _He loves me?" she thought "no way!"_

"..."

" What did you just say?" she asked with the most quizzical expression ever.

" _Wait a minute? ... Shin Sawada. Cool. Level headed. Mature. Good looking. Leader of 3-D. Just confessed. To me!!! He loved her back?"_

"_..."_

" Shin" she said in a voice even lower than a whisper.

She walked over to him and hugged him. He tensed then relaxed in her embraced. He took in her smell of pine and honey. It always seemed to relax him.

She whispered in his ear " I love you too, Shin Sawada."

He gasped, then choked. He had always dreamed she would say that now that she finally has he was stunned.

She waved her hand in front of his face no respond. A smirk formed on her lips

" _I know what will bring you back to earth, Shin."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. First softly then more passionately_ as _they went along.

We all know that did the trick.He came back to earth and was kissing her with so much emotion. It made her knees weak and Shin had pushed her up against the nearest wall. He kissed every inch of her face then move to kiss her neck , then her breasts.

He sucked on her left breast first and she jumped when he nipped it playfully. He loved how she reacted to him. He then sucked on her other breast so it wouldn't feel left out. He trailed kisses down her abdomen and removed her panties with his teeth. Then he looked up at her and placed his index finger inside of her she writhed beneath him. She had her first ever orgasm. He was pleased.

She wanted to please him too then she removed the towel from his lower half to see his erected member a Hinata blush was on her face. She reached her hand out and touched it, then quickly took it back. Was it big? No. More like huge! She was starting to wonder how it would fit.

Shin saw the uncertain look on her face, it was not from not wanting to but from her shyness. So he took her hand in his and placed it on to his member. Her little hands were strong and she did want to please him too. So she gently pushed him on the bed and put her legs over him and one to each side. Them gently squeezed it he moaned her name. She moved her hand up and down it and he moaned her name again.

She smirked and he would not have her feel she could make him feel pleasure and be at her command. He would have her. He reversed their positions and was now on top of her. They looked into eachother's eyes.

Shin entered her in one swift yet gentle thrust. He covered her mouth with this because he knew it would hurt her. He stayed in her for his size to get used to her enveloping, tight wetness. He then came out of her. God he would have to be careful and control his movements or he would hurt her and oh, how he hated to hurt her.

" Are you ok?" he asked.

" Yes gasp I gasp I gasp am fine" she answered.

They looked deep into eachother's eyes and he entered her swiftly, came out, entered her swiftly, came out and entered her again until-

" Shin" she moaned " faster."

"What?"

" Faster Shin!" she said with such urgency.

So he went faster in, out, in, out until they both climaxed and he fell on top of her. They both saw eachother's face surrounded by beautiful lights. Then Shin kissed her on her forehead and lay beside her, hugging her in a possessive way.

" You are mine now and forever" Shin said in her ear.

" So are you mine now and forever."

" ..."

" Shin... rest up"

" Why?"

" Because I would like to do this again"

He smiled and so did she and they both fell asleep in achothers arms.

How was it? I hope you all liked it. I so cannot believe that I did that but it rocks anyways. Please review. Thank you!!!!! I am totally smiling right now.


End file.
